


Infatuated

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser has something important to tell Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuated

Ray sat on his couch and watched the t.v. as the Cubs got their asses handed to them by the Tigers. Next to him, Fraser was nursing a glass of milk. Fraser was strangely quiet, normally he would have a baseball story and/or a useless baseball fact to tell. 

'You okay, Benton-Buddy?' Ray asked as he looked over at Fraser. Even though the A.C. was on a bead of sweat slid down Fraser's neck and disappeared under his collar. Ray had the urge to lick it off Fraser's skin, but he ignored it, goodness knows he had had practice ignoring Fraser based urges.

Dief barked.

Fraser pulled on the collar of his uniform and Ray knew something was up, that was Nervous-Fraser behaviour.

Fraser turned. 'There is something I feel I must disclose.'

Fraser took Ray's hand in his own and the rest of what he was saying was lost to Ray. All he could concentrate on was the feeling of Fraser warm skin against his own. Ray stared at that hand and thought, 'it's about damn time.' 

'...with your turtle Cupcake,' Ray heard Fraser say.

Ray looked up. 'Huh? What about my turtle?'

'I said that Dief is infatuated with Cupcake.'

Dief barked.

'Oh yes. Dief says that you should know that Cupcake feels the same way and Dief will make him very happy.'

Ray felt dizzy, of all the things Fraser could have told him that was not it. He didn't even want to think about how half-wolf and turtle sex worked and he certainly didn't want to imagine half-wolf-turtle puppies.

'I think I need to sit down,' Ray said.

'You're all ready sitting,'

'Oh yeah. Maybe I should lay down.'

'Would you like a glass of water?' Fraser asked as Ray laid back and closed his eyes.

'Nah. I beer would be greatness.'

The couch springs squeaked as Fraser stood up and went to Ray's kitchen.

Ray felt Dief rest his head on Ray's knee. As Ray looked down at Dief, Dief whimpered.

Ray might not be able to speak wolf (or half-wolf even) but he thought he knew what Dief was saying.

'It's okay, Dief. I'm not mad that you love my turtle. Hell, if I had to pick a half-wolf for Cupcake I could do worse than you.'

Dief wagged his tail as Ray rubbed Dief's ears.

Ray lifted his head to see Fraser standing next to the couch holding a beer. 'That was very kind of you to say, Ray.'

'Thanks. I know if I tell my folks I'm in love with you I'd want them to say the same thing.'

Fraser sat down and handed Ray the beer.

'Do you often think about telling your parents you're infatuated with me?'

'Yeah. I guess,' Ray said as he took a drink of beer.

'Wonderful. I had hoped you were infatuated with me just as I'm infatuated with you.'

Ray choked and as he coughed up beer Fraser slapped him on the back.

'Are you all right?'

Ray looked over at Fraser and said the first thing that came to his mind.

'I'd be better if you'd kiss me.'

Fraser smiled and cupped Ray's face. 'That is certainly something I can do.'

Fraser cupped Ray's cheek and Ray revelled in the feeling of Fraser's warm skin against his skin. Fraser's fingers were rough and callused. 

It had been a long time until someone had touched him like that.

Fraser leaned forward and kissed Ray's cheek. He kissed the corner of Ray's mouth. Ray moved his head and their lips brushed. From the feeling of chapped lips, to Fraser's scent of soap and shampoo, Ray let himself everything about the kiss. 

Fraser deepened the kiss and his hands moved down and squeezed Ray shoulders.

Ray brought his hands up and ran his fingers through Fraser's hair. The strands were soft.

After several long moments Ray reluctantly broke the kiss, because unlike Fraser he needed to breath. Ray rested his head on Fraser's should as Fraser ran his fingers through Ray's hair.

Ray grinned as he heard Fraser panting.

'You like that?' Ray asked even though he already knew the answer.

'Oh, yes. It was delightful.'

'Greatness! Wanna do it again?'

Later that night, Ray walked into his living room to find Dief lying on the floor with Cupcake in front of him. Dief brushed his nose against Cupcake's and suddenly the room was full of bright golden light. Ray shut his eyes against the light and when he opened them a white turtle was sitting on the floor where Dief had been.

'Huh?' Was all Ray could think to say because, really, Dief turning into a turtle after a kiss was not ever the weirdest thing that had happened to Ray today.

Ray went back to bed because a warm, sleepy Fraser was waiting.

The next morning, Ray saw Dief and a wolf-Cupcake sitting together of the couch. Ray went up to Cupcake and ran his fingers through Cupcake's brown and green fur. As Ray's fingers ran through soft fur, Cupcakes tail wagged and his tongue lolled out of his mouth.

Ray just grinned. Fraser was right, Dief and Cupcake made a handsome pair.


End file.
